


oh I just can't wait

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Airports, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri and Alyosha have a long wait at the airport.





	oh I just can't wait

Alyosha sat next to Yuuri, looking rather edgy and uncomfortable as a baby cried a few feet away. Yuuri gave his son a sympathetic look, wishing he knew exactly how to ease his discomfort. "It's kind of loud," he said, leaning in to speak softly to the boy. "Do you want to head to a quiet spot?"

 

To his surprise, Alyosha shook his head and asked, "What if Papa comes out and can't find us? I wanna stay here and wait."

 

"Alright, then," Yuuri said with a proud smile, reaching over to give Alyosha's shoulder a squeeze before yet again looking up at the screen displaying all of the arrivals to Pulkovo. 

 

He sighed shakily as he stared at the delay notice, having watched it get pushed back later and later as the hour wore on thanks to the weather. The last update he'd gotten from Victor included a photo attachment featuring a frustrated-looking Yurio with Mila's legs draped over his lap. Victor himself looked pouty and miserable, and Yuuri just wanted to kiss him.

 

Part of him envied that they were together, exhausted after winning gold at the Final. Had Yuuri been with them Victor most likely would have fallen asleep draped over Yuuri at some point.

 

He missed competing. He missed his husband, and resented each delay. But he'd loved having time with Alyosha, realizing how he himself grew into the still new role of "parent," as unlikely as it had seemed some time ago.

 

His phone pinged a notification, and he quickly swiped at his screen. He smiled when he read the text from Victor.

 

**VICTOR:**

**WE'VE ARRIVED**

 

"They just landed," Yuuri said to Alyosha with a wide, relieved smile.

 

"He's coming?!" His son then got up and looked towards the arrival gate, trying to spot Victor among all the people pouring in.

 

"It'll be another while, but they'll be here soon," he explained, sharing the boy's impatience. 

 

The wait seemed endless, and Yuuri was biting his lip and his leg was shaking as he and Alyosha stood side by side, staring at the gate.

 

Eventually Yuuri spotted Victor from among the crowd making its way out the gate, his silver hair slightly mussed and his eyes a bit tired as he scanned around, seemingly searching for them.

 

Beaming, Yuuri lifted Alyosha into his arms, and the boy waved excitedly.

 

Victor caught sight of them, an overjoyed smile spreading across his face, almost doing away with the exhaustion on his features. His luggage forgotten, Victor quickly made his way over to them, and wrapped his arms around them as tight as he could while Yuuri's heart raced and he buried his face in his husband's neck.

 

"Welcome home," Yuuri murmured before pressing a kiss to Victor's jaw.

 

Victor hummed happily before letting his body sag against Yuuri's, and Yuuri had to hold him by the waist as he whined, "Carry me home, my love. The children have worn me out."

 

"The children have your luggage!" Mila called, pushing Victor's abandoned suitcase along with hers. Yurio trailed along two feet behind her, looking absolutely sleep-deprived. 

 

"Mila!" Alyosha exclaimed excitedly. "I watched you skate! You were so cool!"

 

"Aw, thank you, Lyosha!" Mila replied, a pleased smile on her face. 

 

"Home. Bed," Yurio muttered, looking ready to follow Victor's example against his own luggage.

 

With Victor still hanging from his neck as Alyosha pressed his cheek to the top of his silver head, Yuuri gave them all fond looks, realizing that he envied even their exhaustion. "Let's get you all home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
